Jack (Merlin's Apprentice)
|alignment = Good |goal = To find the Holy Grail. (succeeded) |home = Camelot (formerly) New Camelot |family = Brianna (wife) Merlin (father) Lady of the Lake (mother) Queen Mab (maternal aunt) Elissa † (paternal grandmother) |pets = Pig (pig) |friends = Brianna, Yvonne, Graham, Lord Weston (formerly) |love interests = Brianna (love interest) |enemies = Lord Weston, Lady of the Lake, the Barbarians, Master Burton |likes = Brianna, magic, being a servant of his father's |dislikes = His mother, to be a servant in his mother's service, disappointing Merlin |powers = Magic Expert Thief |possessions = Holy Grail Merlin's wand |quote = "I'd rather be a servant in my father's house, than a master of yours. " }}'Jack '''is the titular main protagonist of the 2006 miniseries, ''Merlin's Apprentice. ''At the end of Part 1, it is revealed that Merlin was not just his mentor, but his father and that his mother was the Lady of the Lake. Powers and Abilities Being the son of Merlin and the Lady of the Lake, being the two powerful sorcerers in the world, Jack is incredibly strong in magic. It only enhanced after he was trained by Merlin, no matter how small amount of time they had. He successfully created a vision of the Holy Grail with Merlin when they first met. Prior to becoming a sorcerer, Jack was also an expert thief, as he successfully stole Yvonne's necklace when he was in her room. He also has one of the purest hearts, as the Holy Grail only accepted those with hearts filled with pure light. Relationships Merlin Jack first tried to steal from Merlin but the Sorcerer took him I'm as his apprentice and taught him magic. Lady of the Lake The Lady of the Lake was Jack's mother, and manipulated Merlin into a fifty-year-sleep while also concieving their son. After her son was born, the Lady left her son on the shores of the lake, where Jack was found by a human fisherman. After Merlin's death, she becomes Jack's arch-nemesis, only giving him the vision of where the Holy Grail was to lure the people of Camelot. Despite her using him, the Lady had some amount of love towards Jack, hoping he would master his powers under her tutelage. However, Jack immediately rejected his mother, preferring to fight in his father's name rather than hers. Brianna Brianna is Jack's love interest, true love and eventual wife. However, Jack and Brianna didn't get along, due to her trying to kill him at least twice: once when she catches him sneaking around Camelot and trying to right a wrong done to her family, leading them into a small fight. However, Jack used Merlin's wand and enchanted her, Jack being the first to learn Brianna was a woman. When he learned Brianna was a woman, he instantly fell in love with her; however, he cast a love spell on her, causing Brianna to kiss him and instantly fall in love with him. Trivia * Jack appears to be an allusion to Merlin's apprentice in the original Arthurian storyline, but the difference was she was a woman named Nimue and only used him. * Like his father, Jack was created by the Lady of the Lake to use his magic. * An allusion to him being the son of Merlin and the Lady of the Lake ran throughout three times in the film. **Jack mentions his mother being a mermaid and how he was born in an underwater kingdom. **Prior to Jack creating a vision of Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, a ring of blue magic surrounded his neck similar to how the Lady had a necklace made of fish swimming around her neck. **His magic is blue just like the Lady of the Lake is. **When Merlin is touching the stand the Holy Grail once laid on, Jack is found on the shore of a lake nearby. * Jack and Brianna's real-life actors, John Reardan and Meghan Ory were married, having met on set of ''Merlin's Apprentice. Category:Merlin (1998 film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Users Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Humans Category:Heroes and villains who are related